It has been found that the conventional oxyacetylene torch mixes and burns oxygen and acetylene to produce a hot flame. The acetylene is usually prepared commercially by the reaction of calcium carbide and water while oxygen is prepared by the electrolysis of water. However, the production apparatus for preparing acetylene and oxygen is very expensive and the acetylene and oxygen are stored in high pressure tanks thereby increasing the cost thereof. Further, the conventional oxyacetylene torch is dangerous in case of backfire.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for generating a mixture of hydrogen and oxygen for producing a hot flame which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.